


Stress Relief

by synthsexnspace



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crushing/Stepping/Trampling Kink, Drooling, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Gunplay, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, No mention of reader's genitalia, Oral Fixation, Other, Power Play, Reader-Insert, blowjob, facefuck, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthsexnspace/pseuds/synthsexnspace
Summary: You come home from work stressed. Leon knows how to take your mind off of it.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this a 4am in one sitting so no beta no coherent thought process no nothing and i wish i could say im sorry but im not this is mid-tier content at best so here ya fuckin go champs

You unlock the door to your apartment and step inside, sighing as you go about slipping off your shoes and hanging your jacket and keys. Your mind is messy from work and all you want is to get inside, get a shower, eat, and pass out. You happen to catch your own scent and frown. You smell like the lab.

You find Leon relaxed on the couch, browsing a report. His feet are propped up on the coffee table. He’s wearing what looks to be new boots, as the soles have no signs of wear. He looks up at you and notices how exhausted you look.

“How bad was it?”

“Irritating. Stephen was breathing down my neck today while I was observing the subjects, questioning my every fucking move—I was _this_ close to asking him if he wanted to take over the entire project himself and just walk the fuck out.”

Leon huffs a breath of both amusement and sympathy, pulling his feet off of the table and sitting up straight. He pats the cushion next to him.

“Come on. Sit.”

You trudge over and flop down onto the couch beside him, slumping over and resting your head on his shoulder. He places his hand on your knee, gently squeezing it. The two of you sit together in easy silence.

You happen to look down at his boots again.

“New shoes?”

He taps one foot against the leg of the table, “Yeah, got them while I was out today. Like ‘em?”

“Mhm. They look good.”

“Thanks.”

You smile softly, enjoying Leon’s presence. He’s a comfort after a rough day at work. You watch his fingers stroke lazy circles on your knee.

A slow, comfortable, buzzing warmth builds between your legs. Yeah, an orgasm would help.

You reach up and grasp Leon’s hand, twining your fingers together. You bring your joined hands to your mouth and kiss the back of his hand gently. Leon chuckles.

“In the mood?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna shower first and we’ll meet back here in twenty?”

You nod against his shoulder, kissing his hand once more before untangling yourself from him and heading to the bathroom.

A quick, warm shower loosens you up and leaves you relaxed and ready for whatever Leon has in store for you. After dressing in fresh clothes, you rejoin Leon in the living room. He smiles at you, pulling you close and pressing his lips to yours, kissing you gently.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Kneel at my feet, kitten.”

You kneel, looking up at him. He pulls out a pair of padded cuffs and links them around your wrists, binding them behind your back.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Spread your legs for me.”

You lean back as far as you can, which is difficult in your current position. You part your thighs for Leon, baring yourself to him. You notice that he’s kept the boots on. They look hot on him; shiny black leather with straps, perfect for kicking you in the teeth and making you beg for more.

He lifts his boot and places it right between your legs, pressing against your crotch. He barely puts any pressure, he merely holds it there, maintaining perfect balance on one foot. If he loses balance, he could easily crush one of the body parts you hold dear.

But he doesn’t. And you trust him.

The pressure feels so good, the risk making your heart pump just a little faster. You want him to press down harder, the need spiking through you so suddenly that you rock up against his heel.

“Want more? Hm? My needy little kitten want me to crush everything between those pretty legs?”

“Sir, please…”

“Speak up, kitten. Tell sir what you want.”

“Please push harder.”

“There we go.”

He grinds his heel against you, making you whimper and buck into the firm sole of his combat boots. He rests his weight on the foot between your legs so he can lean forward and grip your hair and whisper to you.

“Does that feel good? Do you like knowing that I could break you if I wanted? You like that you can’t do a damn thing about it?”

He grinds a little harder, a little more insistent. His grip tightens on your hair, making you moan.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

He rewards you with a biting kiss, claiming your mouth with his tongue, your teeth clacking together from the force of it. He pulls away as quickly as he had invaded, licking your saliva from his lips. He pulls his foot away from you, much to your displeasure.

You can see the bulge in his jeans. Your mouth waters. Leon notices where your eyes are focused and cups himself, stroking his cock through the denim.

“Is this what you want? You want this in your mouth?”

You nod, so hungry that you can barely speak.

He yanks your hair again, pulling your head back and raising a hand, one eyebrow raised in question.

You nod, giving him permission.

The slap is loud in the silence between the two of you, followed by your resulting moan. Your cheek stings from the strike, the painpleasure shooting straight down into your stomach, making you even more desperate for his touch.

“Answer me when I ask you a question, kitten. Do you want to suck sir’s cock?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“I’m not convinced. Beg me to let you suck my cock.”

“Please let me suck your cock, sir, please please, I want it—”

Another slap, across the other cheek this time. Your moan is sharp and loud. Leon smiles at you.

“Beg louder, kitten. You know sir is hard of hearing from his work.”

God, he’s just the best at being demeaning but sincere at the same time. It’s an odd combination, but one that you’ve gotten used to.

“ _Please_ , sir, I want to suck your cock so bad, let me make you feel good, I want to blow you so bad, _please_ —”

Leon shoves two of his fingers into your mouth, the pads of his fingers rubbing against your tongue. You immediately start sucking them out of pure reflex, spit pooling and dripping from your mouth.

“I think you need to prove that you’re capable of sucking my cock. Show me that you can suck my fingers and I’ll let you suck something else.”

You whimper around his fingers, wishing you could put your mouth on him already. Despite your eagerness, the fuzzy familiarity of subspace is softening your mind, calming your desperation into a steady burn for Leon.

“There we go. All it takes is something in your mouth to turn you into an obedient slut. So good for me.”

Your heart flutters at the praise, still sucking and drooling all over his fingers.

“Aw, I bet you want these fingers between your legs since you got them all nice and wet for me, don’t you?”

You nod weakly, slurping in response. He shoves his fingers deeper into your mouth, nearly triggering your gag reflex. More spit leaks from your mouth, dripping onto your chest.

He pulls his fingers out, observing the way the strands of your saliva stretch when he scissors them. And then he promptly puts those fingers in his mouth, licking them clean of your spit.

Your body clenches with need at the sight.

“I’d say you passed the first test. Now for the second one. Let’s up the stakes, shall we?”

He slowly reaches behind his back, pulling his Desert Eagle out.

“You told me last time we played this little game that you thought I looked the hottest with a Magnum. Figured you’d appreciate this.”

The barrel glints in the lamplight. You squeeze your legs together to stifle the wave of desire that washes over you.

“You want it in your mouth.”

You nod slowly, licking your lips.

Leon steps forward, using his free hand to tilt your chin up.

“Open.”

Your mouth drops open, tongue out obscenely. He places the tip of the barrel on your tongue. The cold metal is a shock to your senses.

“Suck.”

You close your lips around the gun and suck, wrapping your tongue around the unyielding metal as best as you can. You keep eye contact with Leon the entire time.

His eyes are blown with lust, the blue of his irises nearly covered completely by black. You know he’s enjoying this, more than he could ever say, and that happy thought makes you slip a little deeper into your headspace.

“You look so filthy like this, baby. On your knees for me, sucking my gun like you suck my cock. You’re gorgeous, kitten. Just for me.”

Leon gently thrusts the gun into your mouth, never pushing your limits more than what he knows you’re comfortable with. You suck and lick and drool all over his favorite weapon, feeling a curl of possessive pride inside you from the knowledge that whenever he’ll go into combat in the future, he’ll be using the gun that he fucked your mouth with.

You watch his index finger stroke along the trigger lovingly. He was right, you _do_ want his hand between your legs. You let out a quiet whine, licking over the sight, still keeping your eyes on Leon.

You can almost pinpoint the moment that his resolve breaks.

“Alright, fuck, you passed, kitten, you passed, come here, _fuck_ —”

He gently removes the gun from your mouth, haphazardly tossing it onto the couch before going for his zipper. He yanks it down and pulls his cock out, threading his fingers through your hair so he can guide your waiting mouth to him.

“You earned it, baby, suck, suck me off— _oh_ —” His sentence dissolves into a moan as you instantly go for his cock, taking it as deep as you can without choking, and sucking hard. His salty precum smears against your tongue and you swallow it down. You struggle against the handcuffs, wishing you could touch him. You do the next best thing by pulling off and ducking your head, swiping your tongue over his balls, using your lips to gently nip at the soft skin there.

“H-hey, mouth back on my cock, babe—”

You’re suddenly jerked away from sucking his balls and forced back onto his cock, both of Leon’s hands fisted in your hair and holding you still as he begins to facefuck you. You can hear him panting and grunting above you, can feel his balls slapping wetly against your chin, and can taste his pulse frantic on your tongue. You let your mind go quiet and allow yourself to be used.

He thrusts harder and faster into your mouth, making you gag and drool all over his cock. Your jaw starts to ache from being held open but you push past it, wanting to be good for Leon, wanting to make him happy so he’ll make you happy in return—

And then he groans your name, loud and deep, burying himself almost in your throat as he unloads, hot cum spilling past your tongue. You try to swallow but cough, your throat closes up at the sudden movement.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!”

Leon pulls out of your mouth, dropping to his knees in front of you and rubbing circles on your back as you catch your breath.

“Are you alright?”

You nod, clearing your throat once more.

“I’m alright.”

Leon shows you how happy he is by kissing you soundly, cupping your face with both of his hands and taking his time sweeping his tongue inside and licking up the remnants of his orgasm from your mouth. He pulls away, licking his lips and smiling brightly at you, brushing your hair from your eyes.

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you, babe.”

You smile dreamily back up at him, still faintly under the effects of subspace. You feel warm and fuzzy, happily and thoroughly used. He reaches around behind you and removes the handcuffs, stroking up and down your arms to loosen the muscles.

“Just give me a moment to catch my breath. When I can get hard again, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

What a great way to end your day.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in more fandom content? Check me out on Twitter at @synthsexnspace!


End file.
